


Just a Phobia!

by nutterbutterz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Caring Sam, Family, Fever, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Phobias, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutterbutterz/pseuds/nutterbutterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean starts to feel sick he doesn’t want Sam to know as he may then find out his secret phobia. What lengths will Stubborn Dean go to hide his illness from his brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started a few days ago with a dull pain in the abdomen as if someone had punched him a couple of times. Nothing that he couldn’t handle therefore there wasn’t any point letting Sam worry. He was not going to let a slightly upset stomach ruin his macho image that he has spent his whole life creating.

However, the punched feeling began to disappear today only to turn into a feeling as if that someone had now opened his body reached inside and taken a firm grip around his gut. Still not bad enough to let anyone know something was wrong. It was probably just something he ate. You know they always eat in random diners its only inevitable that they would digest one bad hamburger once in a while.

It’s fine…. It’s fine it will go away by itself….. His thought process was interrupted and he was brought back to the current situation.

The waitress and Sam both staring at him.

“Earth to DEAN!”

From the confused looks on their faces it wasn’t the first time they had tried to get his attention.

“Hm… ye what?” Dean shakes his head as he returns to reality.

“What would you like to order?” the patient waitress asks with a smile.

“Erm….” The truth is he’s not really hungry. But if he doesn’t eat his brother will be suspicious and he can’t deal with that so he just goes for

“A hamburger please…. oh and a coffee”

“Ye coffee for me too, thanks”

“Ok coming right up” and with that the waitress smiled and left.

The burger was great nothing wrong with the burger it just didn’t sit well in his stomach. The grip had turned into light squeezes every time he moved. Dean was very thankful that they decided to stay the night in this city. He was too tired and not in the mood for a long car journey to their next destination. All he needed to do was go back to the motel and sleep, when he wakes up it will be gone. It’s just that he has to somehow make it out the diner and drive the car back to the motel without Sam detecting something is wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting back in the car Sam is looking at him with a confused expression.

“What? Stop staring at me!”

and when Sam didn’t turn away… “I don’t swing that way Sammy”

“Is everything alright?”

Ok well he could clearly see the discomfort on his face its kind of hard to mask.  
Dean starts rubbing his belly, “ye… I just…. I just think I ate too much, like I’m uncomfortably full…OK?!”

That seemed a good enough answer to Sam as he slightly nodded and turned away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they got back to the motel Dean dumps his bags on the floor and flops down on the nearest bed. Sam follows suit at a slower pace. They were secretly happy that they were in between jobs as both brothers were extremely exhausted. It was nice to take a night off once in a while, sit back, relax, get an early night and some well deserved sleep.

“Hey, wana watch a movie?” Sam picks up the remote.

Dean was on the verge of sleep and oh how he wished he could just slip away from the world.

“Mmm ye sounds good” Dean replies whilst taking his boots and jacket off.

The movie didn’t last very long as Dean started snoring softly 15 minutes in and to tell the truth Sam didn’t have the energy or attention to carry on watching so took the opportunity to get an early night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Dean whump....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Dean….DEAN…get up” Sam gently kicks Dean’s leg.

“Mmmm”

He should be used to these early mornings by now but for some reason today is just not his day. Maybe it was due to the fact that he didn’t get much sleep last night as the ache did a very good job at preventing that. It wasn’t so much as pain but more discomfort.

He was coming out of the darkness of sleep. As the lights were getting brighter the grip around his stomach was becoming stronger. It wasn’t until his eyes were fully open that he felt the tightness and full pain of his growling gut.

Another kick jolted his leg….

“ok, ok I’m up”

“Good, now hurry and get dressed. Bobby just called and said that there have been suspicious deaths in a small town about an 8 hour drive from here that he thinks we should check out. I’ll fill you in over breakfast”

Oh that’s good a case that he can distract himself from whilst he waits for his stomach to sort itself out. Dean took a shower hoping that this would help calm him down but with every motion his tummy flipped.

“K lets go”

“Bout time. I’m starving”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During breakfast Sam repeated to him everything about the case that Bobby had told him. Dean wasn’t really listening. He was more interested in his stubborn stomach which shouted out in protest as he made his way through the bacon sandwich.

“I still think you shouldn’t eat that bacon it looks a little off don’t you think?”

The look of disgust and the fact that Sam thinks he is always right gave him the motivation to finish of the sandwich, with added sounds of satisfaction to annoy Sam.

“Just cos your stomach can’t handle meat in the mornings does not mean I can’t enjoy this delicious bacon”

As if on cue Dean’s belly decided to start flipping. Smile through the pain and Sam won’t suspect a thing. Its all good. I’m just hungry that’s all. Dean tried to calm himself down.

Sam just rolled his eyes. Dean’s relieved he got through that without suspicion.

The turning and flipping continued as if his stomach alone was on a roller coaster. With every drop and loop brought on mild waves of nausea. When it came to the corkscrew on the ride the pain and nausea had multiplied.

Dean began to panic not only did he not want to let Sam know how shit he felt but also he did not want Sam to know his other phobia. Besides flying Dean is incredibly scared of vomiting. Therefore, as the pain and nausea continued Dean tried to stay as still as possible.

“Just don’t come crying to me when you get food poisoning”

“Shut up Samantha! Your such a hypochondriac

“Common lets go” Sam smiled at his stubborn brother.

Deans stood up but his gut disliked the sudden movement and gurgled out loudly in protest. Dean quickly looked up at Sam to see if he noticed because he was pretty sure people in Timbuktu heard it. Fortunately for him Sam had already left and was waiting by the Impala.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Stop fidgeting”

“Mm sorry”

“Is everything alright?”

“Ye why wouldn’t it be?”

“No reason”

“I just… maybe I shouldn’t have eaten the second sandwich I’m so full”

“Or maybe you have food poisoning”

“What? Shut up and go to sleep”

And that’s what happened for three hours Sam slept, Dean drove obviously, even feeling bad he would rather drive then let anyone else. However, he was becoming more and more nauseous and dam since when did it get so hot and stuffy in the car. He could feel sweat dripping down the sides of his face and gathering at his chin. He carefully opened the windows and grabbed a bottle of water trying not to wake Sam up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whilst grabbing another bottle from the dashboard, Sam began to stir awake.

“Hey morning Princess”

Sam looked intensely at his brother. Taking in the sweaty face, pale skin and the way he was subconsciously holding his belly. He began to laugh.

“What?!” a surprised and confused Dean turned towards his brother.

“Everything alright over there”

“Yeh…. What?

“Oh what nothing. So you’re not going to admit to feeling sick. You know maybe having food poisoning… like maybe I was right?”

“What? Shut up! I do NOT feel sick, I do NOT have food poisoning, and you were most certainly NOT right!” Dean was getting angry.

Not only was he angry but talking started to become difficult. The more he spoke the greater the risk of losing his breakfast all over himself. This was not good. He clamped his lips together in an attempt to not humiliate himself.

“Oh ok so you wont mind me talking about what I want for lunch”

Dean kept quiet hoping that Sam would just take the hint and shut up! His pursed lips becoming tighter.

“mmm let me see… so how about a nice, big, juicy piece of medium rare steak with fat, deep fried, greasy French fries, topped off with a rich chocolate pudding for desert”

It was as if Sam’s words were torture. The more he spoke the more violent the war in his stomach became. He was trying so desperately hard to concentrate on the road and not the hot, acidic, sickly sweet liquid making its way slowly upwards towards his esophagus. He swallowed thickly over and over trying to calm the battle but the gagging came anyway. He managed to keep all his contents in place and glared at Sam.

“SHUT UP, SAMMY!”

Seeing the distress on his brothers face Sam felt slightly guilty. He didn’t realize how bad Dean felt but from the looks of his reaction, his pallor and way he is downing that bottle of water he can’t be feeling too good.

Before Sam had time to say anything Dean hit the breaks as the car came to an abrupt halt on the side of the road. Dean took a deep breath in before getting out the car. He walked slowly towards the grass and held onto his knees as he took deep breaths trying to ease the swishing liquid in his gut.

“Dude I’m sorry I didn’t realize how sick you felt”

“uh don’t worry. I’m fine anyway”

“You don’t look fine. Just let yourself be sick you will feel a lot better”

He swallowed a few more times before spitting onto the ground and straightening his body.

“Nope I’m fine. Lets keep going”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were driving again. Sam couldn’t believe how easy it was to convince Dean he should drive which only meant that Dean was not feeling good at all. From the looks of things the older hunter had a fever based on the sweat collecting on the top of his t shirt as if he had been running for 10 miles.

When did this headache start? Seriously if it wasn’t bad enough that his stomach hated him, now his head decided it wasn’t getting enough attention. Just his luck really. It felt as though they were having a fight of their own, which one can cause more pain. The tiny dwarfs in his brain where really taking hard swings with their hammers to his skull. Seriously though, there are no diamonds there. Well just the one big one, you know his brain and with that Dean giggled a little.  
He thought it was just to himself but judging by the amused look on his brother’s face it was out loud.

Oh dear, hang on please tell me I’m not delirious already. Can’t be. No not yet.

There was another pressing issue that Dean needed to tend to. He had just finished his fourth bottle of water. You see drinking water kept the bile from exploding out his mouth.

Dean cleared his throat ready to speak, but it was as if Sam read his mind and was already pulling into a gas station.

“I’m gana go in and get some stuff. Want anything?”

“Nah I’m just gana go the little boys room. Meet you back here”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whilst in the bathroom the fluid continued to try and claw its way out of Dean’s mouth causing him to gag and swallow. There was no way he was going to vomit. Not here. Not now. But the feeling was becoming unbearable and the pain was intensifying within his gut along with the pounding in his temples. He went to the sink and splashed his face with water in an attempt to cool himself down. He took a glance at himself in the mirror. The person staring back at him looked like a corpse. The whiteness of his skin that had a wet shimmer, with his hair sticking to his face due to the sweat drenching it not to mention the dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn’t slept in months.

Sam was already back at the car waiting for him.

“Dude you look so much worse than before”

“Thanks. Don’t look so good yourself”

“And you’re hot” Sam’s hand had already felt his brothers sweaty forehead before Dean could swat it away.

“Oh why thank you. Not so bad yourself”

“Haha! Anyway I got you some more water bottles and Gatorade, thought you might need them”

“mm thanks” Dean mumbled. He started gulping again and Sam quickly opened a bottle of Gatorade and handed it to his brother.

Once Deans stomach had settled and he had drunk half the bottle of Gatorade he groaned and relaxed against the chair clutching his aching abdomen. Sam felt bad he could see his brother’s pain ridden face and wished he could do something to take it away.

“This isn’t from food is it? You’ve been feeling like this since yesterday, haven’t you?”

Dean stayed silent.

“Ok I’m going to say this again, you really need to just let it out. Just vomit.”

“uh uh. No way!”

“Come on. It will help with the nausea” Dean shook his head.

“You know your going to, so just get it over and done with now”

“Stop talking about vomit!” Dean was trying again to settle his upset stomach.

“Fine but seriously it is better to do it now than when we are on the road again and….

Dean let out a frustrated noise and interrupted Sam “ENOUGH!” Sam looked at Dean startled by his brother’s extreme reaction.

“Ok… erm…. I don’t like vomit” Dean barely whispered uncomfortably.

“What?”

“I said I don’t like vomit” Dean mumbled a bit louder.

“Come again?”

“I DON’T LIKE VOMIT!! Ok. Loud enough for you!”

“Erm….what?”

“What’s not to get? Hm. I don’t like vomiting. Nothing to do with it. I don’t like the sound, the sight, the smell, the feeling before or the feeling of puking. I just don’t like it. OK?”. And with that Dean carefully placed his arms across his abdomen, looked out the window and rested his head against the cool glass.

“Erm ok. Lets just find a motel then, and let me know if I need to pull over”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam kept quiet for the remainder of the journey. He could see the pain and distress his brother was in and he didn’t want to add to it. Dean had thankfully fallen asleep shortly after leaving the gas station.

It could not have been a peaceful sleep as every half an hour or so his gurgling gut would break the silence and cause him to wake up. That is when the gagging would start and he had to quickly reach out for the water or Gatorade to calm it. Maybe the nausea was under control but every time he woke up the headache and stomachache seemed to step it up a notch.  
Sam didn’t say anything he just wanted to find somewhere to stay fast and he was kind of glad Dean was drinking because it meant he was staying hydrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vomiting Dean coming right up....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to succumb to his sickness eventually...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finally drove into the parking lot of a motel around 9pm. Driving all day is not fun especially when you feel sick. Dean was shaking in his sleep twisting one way and another. He was groaning as his body moved from side to side. Sam had to shake him awake.

The witch with blond hair took a swing to his head knocking him down on the ground. Just his luck that he came down head first. Great now he’s ganna have a concussion. He could feel his brain trying to expand and escape from his skull. A kick to his gut brought him back to attention. The brunette witch looked as though she was taking all the anger built up inside her into the kicks she swung at his stomach. He is now in the fetal position clutching his torso for protection and from pain. Someone’s shaking him gently, the shakes become more aggressive…”Dean….Dean…Wakeup”

“What! Oh” the realization of his younger brother is trying to awaken him.

“Bad dream huh?”

“Mm ye dam those bitches! I got one punching me in the head and the other kicking me in the gut. Uch!” Dean said rubbing his front.

“oh ok” Sam realizing how much pain Dean is in.

“Erm ok well I booked us into this motel… so lets go inside”

“Need help?” Sam rushed to his Dean’s side like a good brother.

“Get off me! I’m not a child I walk by myself thanks!”

Dean attempted to step out the car just as a dizzy spell took over his body. Black dots and stars began clouding his vision. He shut his eyes tightly and clung to the Impala for support. Sam just stood and watched his stubborn brother.

“Ok sure. Come on lets go”

Sam walked behind just incase whilst Dean hobbled towards their motel room. Dean made his way to a bed whilst Sam laid down their bags. All Dean wanted to do was to go to sleep for a week and hopefully the pain, nausea and aching would just go away. After he finished another bottle of Gatorade and one more water, he had lost count of how many he had drunk, he got into bed and started drifting off as his head hit the pillow.

“I’m just ganna go out to get some stuff from the local store, you ganna be ok for an hour?”

“Mm ye great”

“I’m ganna leave this trash can by your bed just in case. Ok get some sleep”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sam came back Dean was in a restless sleep. The lump of blankets were shaking. He clearly had a fever. Sam filled up the water bottle he just bought for Dean and placed it on his abdomen. Dean woke up to feel a soothing warmth against his revolting gut and sighed as his tense muscles relaxed.

“Thanks S’mmy”

“No problem”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Dean awoke due to the fastened speed of the roller coaster in his abdomen. He immediately started gulping and wished he had stayed asleep. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take of this before he physically and mentally succumbed to the sickness.

He slowly stumbled his way to the bathroom and lowered himself to the cold tiled floor. Once the gagging was under control he leaned his hot and sweaty forehead onto his arm that was resting on the porcelain. He shook backwards and forwards trying to rock his body into relaxation.

Sam woke up to the sound of someone shifting, looking at Dean’s bed he already knew what was going on. He made his way to the bathroom to find his brother rocking on the floor. One had clutching his gut and the other resting on the toilet.

“Still feeling sick huh?”

“Uh. Maybe” Dean spit into the water. “Uch…leave me alone” He tried to sound threatening but it just came out as a moan.

“Erm no. This has gone on too far. You clearly need to puke to feel better. I have something that might help” Sam leaves the bathroom and comes back with a tiny bottle. Dean lifts his head slightly out of curiosity.

“Ipecac. Really? No way am I taking that”

“Ok well you puke or I’m feeding you this and then you will most definitely puke”

Dean groaned. To be honest he was starting to think it was a good idea to just let himself vomit. It’s just that he can’t, his phobia gets in the way every time he tries.

“Oh wait also third option, I take you to hospital”

That received an even bigger groan from his older brother. Sam took that as a no to the hospital.

Dean continued to spit and rock taking deep breaths as a last attempt to calm his stomach. Sam sat down next to his brother and held out a bottle of water. Sam knew that at this point if Dean was to drink anything it would upset his stomach and cause the inevitable.

Dean saw the flowing fluid and shuddered at the thought of drinking anything and adding to the liquid that is about to escape his stomach.  
It was as if his body was listening to him. The coughing, gagging and spitting intensified until Dean instinctively sat up and edged closer to the bowl, just in time as he lost the battle. The liquid lava erupted from the source and poured out from the opening.  
Sam rubbed circles on Deans back feeling how tense the muscles were. His whole body shook along with the violent heaving.

“Saaaaam” Dean managed to shoat during the retches.

“sshhh it’s ok, let it out” Dean was literally evacuating the contents of his guts down the toilet.

“I….don’t….like…this” Dean lifted his head panting as he tried to catch his breath in between bouts.

“Just breath through it Dean, common”

“I can’t” and with that his head was back down again choking and spitting. He could feel with every heave the burning acid travelling from his cramping stomach, making its way to his esophagus and exploding from his mouth.

“Sam….I…C.c..can’t” Dean whimpered as he reenacted the scene from the exorcist.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only ten minutes, Dean’s stomach seemed to have settled, leaving an exhausted red faced Dean gripping the toilet seat, being held up by his younger brother. Once he decided the rest of his insides were going to stay put for the time being he relaxed against the bathtub.

Sam got up to fill a glass of water and handed it to his brother’s shaky, unstable hands.

“Thanks”

“Feel any better?”

Dean sighed to be honest he felt worse. Yes the nausea was better but the retching has increased the pain in his belly and head.

“Er…well less nauseas I guess, but everything else worse. god I hate puking ”

“Hmm wanna try going to bed”

“I think I’m good here. Don’t think I’m done yet”

“Ye your probably right. Hold on” Sam went to get some blankets and a pillow to make his brother more comfortable. When Sam returned Dean was lying on the floor in a fetal position.

“Thanks”

“Here, take these they will help with the pain and fever”

“Ok but I might just puke them up”

“Worth the risk”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stayed sitting in the bathroom reading a magazine and watching his brother. Dean was trembling more and more which could only mean his fever was getting worse. The room was pleasantly quiet until Deans gut started shouting in warning causing him to clutch his abdomen and rush to the toilet to let out the rest of its contents. Sam right by his side rubbing his back. Dean let out small groans during the longer pauses not caring of how much of a wimp he looked in front of his younger brother.

The dizziness was also returning, he could see the stars through his tear filled eyes. If it wasn’t for Sam he would be lying on the floor chocking on his own vomit.

Sam could feel the energy leave Deans weakening body with every heave whilst he gripped onto his sweaty back. Once he was done Sam leaned him against the bathtub and went to find a thermometer.

He returned to see a semi conscious Dean, white as a ghost glistening under the bathroom light.

“Hey open up”

“No. Just leave me be”

“Hospital” that was the only word Sam needed to force Dean into whatever he wanted.

“102.5. Shit Dean” Sam grabbed a wet cloth and started to wipe Deans face.

“Give me that. I can do it myself”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This happened again and again every half an hour or so for the next few hours. Dean would puke and Sam would stick by him and make sure he was ok. Thankfully his fever did not go up but it wasn’t getting better either.

It wasn’t till few hours when Dean started quivering more vigorously.

“I think you should get into to bed. I can see your freezing. The trashcan is already by your bed”

“nnnnoo…….thh…aaanks” Dean shivered.

Sam knew that what he was about to do would never ever happen if Dean wasn’t so sick and cold but if we wasn’t going to go to bed he would have to keep him comfortable. He placed Deans head in his lap and cradled the rest of his body, rubbing his arms and back to get some warmth into him. He could feel the heat coming of his brothers trembling body.

They stayed like for a few hours only moving when Dean had to puke but then resumed their positions. As the hours went by Dean became weaker and more dehydrated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Ok come on Dean I need you to drink some water your seriously dehydrated”

“No Sam! I don’t wana puke it up later”

Dean suddenly pulled away from his brother and his breathing sped up. The heat. He couldn’t take it. It felt like he was being burnt alive. He could feel the fire just millimeters away from touching his skin. He could feel every ache in his body intensifying.

“Dean, hey Dean your scaring me” concern and worry filled his voice.

Dean was rocking on the floor trying to release some of the heat out of body onto the cold floor. Instead it just burned against his skin due to the stark contrast in temperatures.

“hh…ooo..t Sam. Reee…aallly hot”

Sam knew what he was talking about and immediately proceeded to dragging his brothers limp body into the bathtub and running cold water over him.  
Dean’s bodied squirmed at the touch of the water but Sam’s soothing words and hands relaxed him.

Sam was relieved when he felt the older hunters skin cool down, still warm but not nearly as hot as before.

“That’s better” Dean trembled.

“Think you can stand? Need to get you dry”

Dean nodded and proceeded to stand on his wobbly legs with Sam’s help. Sam wrapped towels around Dean and placed him on the toilet seat as he went to find some clean clothes for his brother. Sam was concerned when Dean let him help him with his t shirt but when it came to the boxers Sam had to back off.  
Dean suddenly started gagging and leaped from his seated position just in time to vomit once again into the water.

Once he was finished Sam handed over the water so he could rinse his mouth out and get rid of the sickly sweet taste of bile. He then went to drink the water slowly, and was happy when it stayed put for more than a few minutes.

“How do you still have anything left to throw up. Seriously?” Sam was genuinely puzzled. “Lets get you into bed now. You look like you skipped past absolutely exhausted and now look like as though you’re gana pass out”

“You can read me like a book. But I think I’m good sitting with Fred”

“Erm Dean whose Fred?”

“The toilet of course” giving a look to Sam to say obviously. “Me and Fred have become great pals during the night”

“Er ye I can see that” Oh dear his brother is either delirious from the fever or the lack of sleep either way it was worrying. Except he found it difficult to suppress a laugh as he watched his brother go on and hug the toilet.

“I hate to be a home wrecker and break you to up but its time for you to go to bed” if Dean was going to act like a child, he was going to treat him like one.

“Come on” He loosened his brothers grip from around the toilet, heaved him of the floor and dragged him to his bed. He managed to force some more medication into him before Dean fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam managed couple of hours of sleep before the sound of Dean gulping woke him. He quickly rushed to his brother’s side and pushed the trashcan under Dean’s chin in time for the retching. After a drink of water Dean was fast asleep again.

It was already light outside so Sam decided to visit a hospital. If his brother couldn’t keep anything down and he was not going to take him to hospital he would get the supplies himself. He left a note for Dean and hurried out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cramps felt as though a python was trying to squeeze his insides out. His stomach was still turning the hot lava around and around. He was sure his brain had succeeded in cracking his skull and has started leaking out. And the painful heat was most definitely boiling his blood.

Where is Sam. He had no energy to move. He did not hear any movements from the other bed. He tried calling but it was no use his voice did not seem to reach his lips but instead groans came out. He could tell by the light on his eyelids that it was daytime. How had he lasted that awful night from hell?

He heard the door open and close and his brothers quiet footsteps coming towards his bed clearly trying not to wake him. He felt a tightness in his arm just above his elbow then a prick, then… aaah. What is that? He felt the cold liquid run up his veins and instantly start cooling down his blood.

One of Sam’s friends had taught him how to place an IV whilst he was in collage. They used it on each other when they were hung over. At the time he didn’t see the point but it comes into use from time to time.

“Hey Dean. I got some pain killers and anti Nausea pills from the hospital if you want”

Dean would do anything to get rid of the pains and vomiting except he has no energy to reply or move. Instead he attempts to lift his head which is a good enough answer as Sam helps him up, pops the pills in his mouth, helps him drink and lies him back down again.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has to get better at some point...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean blinks awake. The python around his abdomen has released slightly. The nausea is no longer intensified with every move. The headache has moved to a constant dull ache instead of stabbing pains. And the heat has somehow become just a small flame. After assessing his condition Dean sits up and almost startles Sam.

“Hey sleeping beauty, how you feeling?”

“Better I guess. I mean I’m not running a marathon any time soon. How long was I out?” His voice sounded hoarse barely more than a whisper.

“Well after that eventful night you’ve slept for a day and a half. Judging by how you look you could with a few more”

“Mmm ye. Hey what’s with the em” pointing at the IV.

“Don’t ask. Helped though huh?”

“Ye feels kinda nice…. I really have to pee”

Sam laughed. “I thought you might say that you have been through a lot of them”.

Sam helped his still sick brother to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week went by and Dean was finally starting to feel like himself again.

“Can we please leave this motel room. It’s starting to make me claustrophobic”

“Ye agreed” They packed up and left the stuffy motel room.

Dean greeted the fresh air happily. He hasn’t completely recovered but he was so glad to get out of that room and get back to his baby.

“Oh I missed you baby” Dean hugged the Impala.

Sam just snorted he was glad to see Dean… well being Dean again.

“Better than Fred?”

“What?.... Sam give me the keys”

“Er no sorry. You’re not driving the car until your 100% better. I’m not dying because my idiot brother fell asleep at the wheel”

Dean looked genuinely hurt and then pissed off as he huffed and mumbled to himself getting into the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Hey Sam”

“Ye”

“Thanks”

“No problem”

“No really I know how stubborn I am when I’m sick and I er…”

“Its ok Dean I know you would have done the same. Hell you would have done it better”

“Ha ye! You’re probably right”

Sam rolled his eyes. “So um I knew about flying and now I know about vomiting are there any other phobias you would like to tell me, precious?”

“Shut up!...Bitch”

“Jerk”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcome...


End file.
